Forever Victorious
by Troublefromday2
Summary: The Victorious gang grew up and moved on with their lives. What happens when after 7 years of not seeing each other they decide to meet up, along with their spouses and kids to spend an entire summer in sunny Los Angeles California? New romances are formed while others are destroyed and will old flames rekindle? Please read and review C:
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The first part will be the character listing and photos of what those characters would look like in real life. This chapter is based on the Oliver family but further chapters will explore all of the other Victorious characters. Enjoy and review c:**

Oliver family:

Beckett 'Beck' Oliver (25)

Jadelyn 'Jade' August Oliver (24)

Avery Oliver (5)

Willow Oliver (3)

Chapter 1:

Jade's POV:

"Avery! Willow! Get over here right now!" I yelled across the crowded airport as my two little girls chased each other.

"Relax babe, just let them have a little fun." Beck said as he put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I don't like to admit it, but i really enjoy these little gestures that are supposed to reassure me that everything will be ok.

"They can have all the fun they want on the airplane. You know the paparazzi will be here any second and all hell will brake loose. I just want them to be safe."

I love my kids more than anything in the world. They are my priority and responsibility. When i found out that i was pregnant at the age of 19, i swore that i would give my children the best life i possibly could give them, because i know what it feels like to grow up in an unloving, hateful and abusive home.

Less than an hour later, we were settled in our private jet and ready to take off. At the age of 19, i got pregnant with Avery, my first child. I had already graduated from hollywood arts and started attending NYU. As soon as Beck graduated from hollywood arts, he managed to find an acting job on a tv show called twisted.

A month after Avery was born, i quit college so that i could focus on my responsibilities as a mother. Beck and I settled down and bought a medium sized condo in New York and 8 months after Avery was born we got married. In my free time, I started writing scripts for movies, which was my true passion, and have since written and directed two blockbuster movies, one of which I also had the lead in, and a smaller indie movie. I also released my first album which went multi-platinum.

Since then I got pregnant with Willow and my work stalled so that i could focus on being the best mom to my two kids. We are a happy little family living life in the fast lane. Some say we have everything anyone could ever want, but that is definitely not the case.

Beck's POV:

Three hours had already passed since we boarded the plane. Jade was asleep and i was going to watch a movie when Willow came up to me.

"Daddy i'm scared of the airplane," she said in tears.

"Oh honey, there's nothing to be scared of! We'll land very soon I promise," I said as I picked her up onto my lap and gave her a big cuddle.

She held onto me for dear life and said in a small voice, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl, i love you and Ava and momma more than anything in the world," i said as i gently rocked her to sleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: After all characters are introduced, i will post links to pictures that i feel the characters would look like. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review it keeps me motivated to write more! C:**

Character listing:

Smyth family:

Trevor Smyth (27).

Tori Smyth (25).

Johnson family:

Fitch Johnson (28).

Trina Johnson (26).

Kyle Johnson (4).

Charlotte Johnson (1).

Chapter 2:

Tori's POV:

"Trevor?! Are there any more bags left in the house that need to be loaded into the car?" I asked my husband rather annoyed.

"Looks like someone's a bit grumpy! Nope that was the last one. Now go, sit down and relax. All this stress is not good for the baby."

"You make it sound as if I can't move! I'm fine, trust me. Life gets so boring when you can't even help load bags into the car in fear of hurting the baby," I complained.

Trevor closed the car boot and we both entered the car. "I just don't want anything to happen to you guys. I love you."

Trevor and I met in college. I was on scholarship at the best music school in California and he attended the most prestigious business school in the country which just happened to be located right across the music school.

We hit it off instantly and after a couple of months we were in a committed relationship. At the age of 22 I graduated from college and got signed to a popular record label. Trevor and I bought a house together in a beautiful suburb in San Francisco and soon after we decided to get married.

Trevor and I always knew we wanted children but a couple of months after we got married my singing career skyrocketed so trying to get pregnant wasn't even on our agenda. Trevor opened a chain of very successful restaurants, and I even got a supporting part in a very popular tv-show.

It was very recently that we decided to settle down and start a family, in fact I am 7 and a half months pregnant. My life right now is picture perfect and I honestly wouldn't change a thing.

Trevor's POV:

I pulled the car out of our driveway and turned on the GPS to know where i was heading. The radio was on but Tori kept talking about how we should go visit her sister, Trina, in Washington.

Trina had changed a lot throughout the years. I met Trina a week after Tori and I met when she somehow found out at which restaurant we were having our date and basically hijacked our romantic evening.

Since then Trina had grown up and matured into a beautiful, well-respected young woman. She met her husband Fitch six years ago and they settled down in a family home in Washington DC. Trina works as a news correspondent and Fitch is a police officer. They have a four year old son named Kyle and a one year old daughter named Charlotte.

Trina was ecstatic when she found out that Tori was pregnant as her children would finally have cousins to play with. She is planning to move to California in the future so that we could meet more often and our children would grow up together.

"... Don't you think?" I vaguely heard Tori say as I was lost in my thoughts.

"Come again." Tori was clearly annoyed. She rolled her eyes but repeated the sentence anyways.

"I said don't you think it's kind of weird that after 7 years of barely even speaking to each other they decided to have a reunion?"

"Why is it weird? Isn't it just some old friends catching up?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, some old friends. Catching up. Right." She said in a strange way that made me question if there was something she wasn't telling me.

"I'm hungry," She complained. "Can we stop at a McDonalds?"

"Sure, I'll stop in the next drive-through."


End file.
